An Officer and a Gentleman
by NCISlover3
Summary: The team dress up for a night out. One shot


**Hey everyone! This is the first Hawaii Five-0 fic I've written, and the first time I've posted anything in a while, because the school term was hectic as I have started all my Year 12 courses. Anyway, this little idea for a one-shot came to me while I was extremely bored and watching YouTube clips. I know it's a little late for New Years, but meh. Close enough. Anyways, that's enough from me, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: While I got the first season for Christmas, I did not, sadly, receive the rights.**

The Camaro's passenger side door was flung open with much more enthusiasm than Danny thought was possible from such a small person. The sparkly red ballet flats hit the carpark's asphalt at the same time as their very proud owner exited the car. Grace Williams shut her door and raced around to the other side of the car to meet her father, who was currently stepping out of the car dressed entirely in silver and feigning happiness about it. He didn't have to feign the happiness that arose from seeing his daughter's face beaming up at him, however, as she bounced eagerly on her toes before him, holding her toy dog.

'Come on Tinman, we're going to be late!' Grace pulled at her father's hand, dragging him towards the majestic building that Five-0 called its headquarters. Danny turned and locked the car over his shoulder as Grace tugged him along behind her.

'We're not late, Monkey, look, Max, Charlie, Steve and Catherine aren't here yet. Only Kono and Chin.' Danny assured his daughter. They quickly made their way up to Five-0's offices. Pushing open the glass doors, they saw Kono and Chin at the table, dressed in their costumes as well.

'Lion, Scarecrow!' Grace called happily as she raced over to embrace the cousins. Kono laughed, shaking her fake mane as she bobbed down to give Grace a hug. Danny arrived at the table just as Grace finished hugging Chin, dressed as the scarecrow.

'It was nice of the Governor to invite Gracie to go to his New Year's party tonight as well.' Chin commented as Kono and Grace chatted about their costumes. Governor Dennings was holding a New Year's Eve party and had invited Five-0, as well as Grace. Catherine, as one of the best intelligence officers at Pearl, had been invited along with the Admiral and a few other officers to attend as well, but was arriving with Steve.

'It was, and at least she's not going to be the only kid there' Danny replied. Dennings had assured him that other children, including his own, were going to be present, so Grace would not be alone.

'Hey Max, Charlie. Who do we have here?' Kono asked, causing the two men to look up at the entrance. Max was clearly dressed as Keanu Reeves in The Matrix, with the long black coat, black pants, black shoes and black glasses. Charlie, meanwhile was dressed in a simple black suit with a white dress shirt and red striped tie.

'Well, I, obviously, am Neo from the Matrix, played by Keanu Reeves.' Max stated, adjusting his glasses.

'And I am Maxwell Smart, from the Steve Carell movie.' Charlie declared, slipping one shoe off and pulling off the sole to reveal a replica shoe phone, no doubt constructed by the forensic genius himself. 'It's not hard to guess who you guys are!' he continued after putting his shoe back on.

'As soon as Gracie heard it was 'movie character dress-up', she insisted on us all coming as characters from The Wizard of Oz.' Danny stated, adjusting his shiny silver cone hat.

'Yeah, Steve and Cath would be coming as the Wizard and Glinda if they didn't already have costumes when Grace told them' Chin informed them as he bent to fix up his baggy scarecrow pants, the cuffs of which had a tendency to twist around.

'Does anybody know who they _are_ coming as?' Max asked, looking towards the door as if he expected the two to come in at that very moment.

'No, Cath was being very secretive about it when we took Grace costume shopping the other day. She did, however, say it was going to be awesome.' Kono told them while twirling her tail.

'Okay, my guess is, Mr and Mrs Smith.' Danny stated confidently. 'They're the most ninja couple I can think of.'

'Nah, brah, I think Men In Black. Simple costumes, big guns. Seems more their style.' Chin replied.

'I think that Commander McGarrett and Lieutenant Rollins will come as Kaffee and Galloway from A Few Good Men. They would just have to wear their uniforms, thereby displaying a minimal amount of frivolity, which would suit both the Commander and the Lieutenant.' Max stated rationally.

'Ooh, maybe they'll be Tom Cruise and Kelly McGillis' characters from Top Gun.' Kono said excitedly, her mind running through all the movie couples she could think of for the pair to dress up as. 'Speaking of Steve and Cath, where are they?'

Just at that moment, the doors opened, and everyone in the room turned in unison to stare, their mouths gaping in astonishment.

Steve carried Cath into the room bridal style, dressed in his Navy dress whites. Cath was wearing a red checked shirt, pale skinny jeans and tan boots, her hair loose and long. As the team watched, stunned, she giggled before removing Steve's cap from his head and placing it on her own. They reached the rest of the team at the table, where Steve put Cath down. The men had recovered and were clapping with impressed looks on their faces. Kono was still standing in open-mouthed shock, her face a picture of disbelief that she hadn't guessed this before. She finally worked up the ability to speak.

'An Officer and a Gentleman. Why didn't I guess that before? Genius.' She made her way over to hug Cath while the guys did their whole 'bro-hug' thing. Cath laughed as she hugged her back.

'I'm surprised you didn't, it's only one of your favourite movies.' Cath commented before bobbing down to hug Grace. 'Wow, Dorothy, you look amazing! You _and_ Toto.' she said, hugging the young girl and patting the stuffed dog Grace was holding. Grace smiled and thanked her, then moved off to greet her Uncle Steve, who was talking to the other guys. Steve crouched to hug Grace, then looked at her seriously.

'Gracie, how would you like to ride in a limo to the party?' he asked her. Grace's eyes lit up, betraying her answer before she spoke.

'Yes! Yes, I would love to!' she said. The others all looked in puzzlement at Steve, who just laughed.

'I figured since we're all dressed up, literally, we should arrive in style, so I arranged a limo to take us to and from the party. It should be arriving,' Steve checked his watch 'right about now. Let's go!' With that, the group moved to go outside.

Just before they went outside, Steve bent down and picked Grace up and carried her, just as he had Cath. Grace giggled as Cath ran up behind her and put Steve's hat on her head. It was way too big and fell forward over her eyes. The whole team laughed as they walked out the doors, ready to bring in the new year.

**So there you go honeymunchkins! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
